


To Match Your Eyes

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cheerful Kirk, Cranky McCoy, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gift, M/M, Pansies, Sentimental Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock brings flowers to McCoy.





	To Match Your Eyes

He was in the little flower shop when he spotted the pansies and bought them for McCoy.

Leonard will like these, he thought happily as he carefully carried the tiny flowers from the florist. All the way back to the Enterprise, Spock cradled the delicate blossoms close to his chest. As closely as he would cradle McCoy himself in his arms, Spock thought. McCoy needed protecting, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. He was such a tender blossom, and it was Spock's priviledge to provide that care and protection. McCoy would be thrilled to receive such a loving tribute to himself.

 

"What are these?" McCoy asked suspiciously as he looked down at the pot of flowers on his desk. They looked so naked sitting there and almost, well, uh, embarrassed to have intruded into McCoy's world.

"They are pansies, Leonard. Are they not beautiful?"

"Hmm," McCoy said as he warily eyed the delicate blooms. "Kinda scrawny, aren't they?"

"They will grow with the tender care that you will give them."

"Kinda assuming something about me, aren't you?"

"You will care for them, Leonard. You are a very caring person."

McCoy narrowed an eye in suspicion. "I am, am I?"

"Yes, you are. Your hands are magic, in sickbay and on me personally, when we make love. I can tell with every stroke of your fingertips that I am loved. And then, when your whole hands capture any part of me and stroke me, I am engulfed into your aura of fire. I do not mind that circle of heat, either, for I know that it is part of the passion that consumes you."

"Save it for the bedroom!" McCoy muttered, but was secretly pleased by his melodic Vulcan. There was nothing they liked better than the tactile awareness of each other which they obtained through their hands, skin, mouth, and tongue. McCoy felt secret longings flair inside him and knew that they would have to wait for the bedroom, too. But his tongue felt dry with the sudden memories of running it over Spock's nude body. Knowing Spock in that way took a lot of saliva, but McCoy yearned to be searching out secret places on Spock just that way now. And he longed to hear Spock's quick intake of breath and see those magnificent eyelids flutter when McCoy's tongue curled so it could probe Spock in hidden openings that only McCoy was allowed to touch.

"Oh, Leonard, I cannot love you at only specially designated times. I love you all the time, around the clock!" he said with a happy smile.

"Damn poetic!" McCoy muttered, but anyone could see how much he was enjoying Spock's graphic words. Then he barked, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I bought the pansies because they reminded me of you and how sweet you are," Spock said with feeling.

"Damn romantic Vulcan," McCoy mumbled as he moved back and forth. "Hmm, doesn't seem right somehow," he said, studying the pansies from several angles as if he expected that they would show their true nature at any moment by exploding all over his office or changing into some sort of carnivorous plant that ate people. "What color is that, anyway?"

"Midnight blue. Deep, mysterious navy. I thought that they matched your eyes."

"My eyes are not that color!"

"They are to me, Leonard. Especially when we are making love and you are so pliable and willing and then your eyes get all smoky and intense. And I know that you are truly ready to be mine once more--"

McCoy held up his hand. "Enough information! Hmm. Midnight blue, you say."

"Yes."

"Really."

"I look at them and see passion."

"Match my eyes, you say."

"Yes."

"What's wrong?!" McCoy declared turning away. "They didn't have any flowers the color of blood-shot to match my eyes when I'm drinking?!"

At that moment, Jim Kirk strided into McCoy's office. "Hi, everyone!"

"Damn Grand Central Station in here!" McCoy muttered crossly. "Well, what do you want?!" Without giving Kirk an opportunity to answer, he barked, "If you're undecided, I can either give you a physical or a physic! Either way, it'll wake you up and help you to focus! I'll make damn certain that you'll know why you showed up the next time!"

"Just looking for you guys to go to dinner," Kirk said cheerfully. "Don't need neither of the other two choices right now, thank goodness."

"You would be in a good mood if it's time to eat," McCoy muttered.

Kirk spotted the flowers. "Pansies! Did Spock bring them back for you?"

"Obviously! Nobody else has been bringing me flowers lately! If someone else dared do that, it'd be the last flowers they ever bought! It's the last of anything that they ever bought! Because the Vulcan would draw and quarter them and mount their heads on a pike!"

Spock gave Kirk a placid look, but Kirk knew that McCoy was not exaggerating. Spock was not a jealous man, but he did keep a close watch on what he considered to be his. And McCoy was definitely his.

"What did you do, Spock?" Kirk said with a grin. "Mess up? And this is a peace offering?"

McCoy grabbed the pot of flowers, and the blossoms trembled with the rough treatment. "He did not mess up! He just brought me some flowers because I'm so sweet! He said so!"

Jim Kirk tried not to blink. Then he looked at Spock. "Sweet, huh?"

"Yes, Captain."

"You've really got to broaden your base when it comes to people and relationships, Spock. If you think that McCoy is sweet, I've gotta introduce you to some elderly nuns who'd melt your heart and several four-year-old children who are full of sunshine and the promise of tomorrow."

"Hey!" McCoy protested. "Tell me anyone else on this ship who is sweeter than I am!" he said as he set the pot of pansies down on his desk in what would now be their designated spot.

"Let's see. Who's sweeter than you? Well, there's Chapel. And Chekov," Kirk said as they left McCoy's office. "Sulu. Scotty. Oh, and there's--"

"Hey! I said any one! You don't have to go listing the whole damn crew!"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
